Hundirse
by Miyiku
Summary: Después de la boda de Sokka y Suki, una muy triste maestra Tierra reflexiona sobre su futuro en el grupo. Tokkangst, quizá algo OoC.


"_**Los que padecéis por que amáis, amad aún más. Morir de amor es vivir."**_

**-Víctor Hugo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Toph suspiró una vez más acariciando el abanico entre sus manos. Las hojas de metal hicieron un corte en sus dedos y ella nisiquiera se inmutó. Del mango colgaba una cadena con florecillas y cascabeles que tintineaban cada vez que ella expandía y volvía a doblar el artefacto. Sentada a orillas de un acantilado suspiró una vez más y estornudó a causa del olor salobre del aire.

La boda de Sokka y Suki había sido un acontecimiento hermoso. Las guerreras Kyoshi como damas de honor y Katara, Zuko, Aang y Toph como testigos. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, durante el atardecer en las costas de la Isla Kyoshi mientras los vestidos y decoraciones del tradicional color rojo con dorado de las nupcias se fundía con los tonos naranjas de la puesta de sol. Ambos novios eran jóvenes. Muy jóvenes. Pero los últimos dos años de su vida los habían hecho madurar más pronto de lo que debían y la convicción adquirida después de derrotar un imperio de 100 años les facilitó la decisión.

Por su parte Zuko y Mai, así como Aang y Katara habían tomado decisiones similares por su cuenta, y no pasaría más de un par de años antes de que todos ellos formasen sus propias familias.

Ella no. Toph había abandonado el último lazo que la unía con Gaoling a la muerte de su madre y la única familia que poseía ahora estaba dividida en felices parejas. La maestra Tierra volvió a abrir y cerrar el abanico con un movimiento brusco, haciendo que sus hojas silbaran como navajas en el aire y los cascabeles se estremecieran con furia. Durante la ceremonia de bodas era una tradición en la isla que la guerrera que contraía matrimonio arrojara su abanico hacia sus amigas solteras, y quien lograra atraparlo, según se creía, sería la siguiente en casarse. El abanico cayó a los pies de Toph, quien nisiquiera había hecho esfuerzos por atrapar en el aire algo que no podía ver. Emocionadas, Katara, Mai, Ty Lee y el resto de sus compañeras la animaron a que levantara el artefacto y la abrazaron soltando vivas y hurras, aún sabiendo que ella no tenía pareja.

Harta ya del abanico, Toph lo extendió con fuerza y lo lanzó hacia el mar. El abanico voló algunos metros silbando antes de caer y ser devorado por las olas. Habían pasado ya un par de días de esa ceremonia y ella apenas se había movido del acantilado en el que se encontraba. El mismo por el cual cayó Chin el Grande después que el Avatar Kyoshi separó la isla del continente para evitar su crueldad. Ahí, la maestra Tierra había encontrado refugio después de la boda simplemente sentada pensando con sus descalzos pies colgando del peñasco. Su vestido verde claro se encontraba lleno de lodo y arena y la piel de sus hombros que sus ropas dejaban ver estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sal debida al viento marino que soplaba ahí. Toph levantó su rostro al cielo, sintiendo la luz del sol sobre su piel indicándole que estaba por caer la noche. El oleaje comenzaba a agitarse en preámbulo a la salida de la Luna y se podía escuchar el murmullo de los animales nocturnos que habitaban el pequeño bosque al borde del acantilado.

Escuchó unos pasos tras ella y apretó con fuerza sus ojos impidiendo que las lágrimas se formaran el ellos. Precisamente a quien no estaba esperando se acercó y se detuvo justo a sus espaldas.

_-Hey Toph…_- Dijo el chico. Ella simplemente levantó una de sus manos en señal de saludo. –_Estábamos preocupados… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?_

-_No lo suficiente._- Sokka quiso acercarse, angustiado por el tono de tristeza que percibió en la voz de la chica. Levantó ligeramente un pie, preparado para avanzar pero se arrepintió.

-_Toph… ¿Qué tienes?_- Ella dio unas palmadas en el suelo a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse. El chico obedeció y esperó a que ella hablara primero.

-_¿Cómo van tus primeros días como Sr. Kyoshi?_- Sokka trató de reír ante el comentario pero se detuvo al observar la fría expresión de la maestra Tierra.

-_Es… maravilloso. Siempre ha sido así con Suki a mi lado… pero todos esos viejos recuerdos y emociones ahora se renuevan._- Antes de que se diera cuenta la emoción embargó al guerrero del Sur, quien habló embelesado de su matrimonio. –_Cada despertar es verla con unos nuevos ojos… y cada vez que ella sonríe me doy cuenta que siente lo mis…_- Para cuando Sokka volteó a ver a Toph, ésta se encontraba agachada, ocultando su rostro entre su cabello. El chico calló de inmediato. Miró hacia el cielo y encontró a la Luna, que apenas era un débil rayo de luz en el firmamento pues faltaban aun muchos días para la Luna llena.

-_Creí que la amabas_- Dijo ella súbitamente sin levantar su cara. Inmediatamente Sokka supo a quién se refería.

-_La amaba… La amo… Es complicado. Ella siempre será mi primer amor, pero Yue eligió su destino y yo elegí el mío. _

-_No creí que fueras de los que se rigen por el destino…_

-_No lo era. Pero después de 2 años de conocer a Aang, he tenido suficientes experiencias espirituales y mágicas como para no creer en eso. ¿Cuál crees que sea el tuyo?_- preguntó él tratando de hacerla conversar y así encontrar lo que la tenía en ese estado de tristeza.

-_¿El mío? Estaba escrito desde que nací supongo. Me convertiría en una maestra Tierra prodigio para poder enseñar al Avatar. _

-_¿Y que es lo que le depara el futuro de ahora en adelante a dicha maestra Tierra?_- comentó Sokka.

-_Nada._- El chico no podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué estaba tan decaída? Levantó su brazo para ponerlo sobre el hombro de Toph, pero se arrepintió. La chica debió darse cuenta por que giró su cabeza un poco hacia donde él estaba sentado, pero al no percibir más movimiento se agachó nuevamente. –_ Todos ustedes han formado hermosas familias. Mientras que la mía se deshizo del todo. _

-_Supe que tu padre se casó de nuevo...- dijo él en un tono sombrío. _

-_Y ahora buscará el heredero varón que siempre quiso. Un hermoso y perfecto niño, que quizá siga las reglas de casa y si tiene suerte, hasta puede que no sea ciego._- dijo ella con un tono más ácido de lo normal.

-_Quizá nisiquiera sea maestro Tierra…_

-_Aún así estoy segura que será el hijo perfecto. Otra vez un inocente niño a quien mandar, sobreproteger y mimar_

-_Ohh Toph…_- Por tercera ocasión Sokka hizo un intento por acercarse a su amiga y abrazarla para ofrecerle algo de consuelo y por tercera vez la fría expresión de Toph le hizo pensarlo dos veces. Tomó una pequeña roca que estaba a su lado y la observó meditabundo. _– Eso no es lo que más te molesta, ¿verdad?_

-_¿Cómo…?_

-_Toph, he pasado contigo casi todos los días los últimos 3 años. Creo que eres más hermana mía que Katara, así que no creas que puedes ocultarme algo…_

Ahí estaba, el dedo en la llaga. Toph deseó no haber tirado antes el abanico al mar y así tener algo para arrojar a las aguas. Simplemente tomó un puñado de tierra que convirtió en una roca y la arrojó lejos, como si el silbido que hizo al cruzar el aire se llevara parte de sus pensamientos.

-_Eso fue por lo de 'hermana', ¿no?_- Toph, sorprendida, abrió los ojos como platos y volteó hacia Sokka.

-_¿C…c…cómo lo sabes?_- tartamudeó ella sin salir de su asombro. Su respiración se detuvo un momento y sintió una oleada fría que se llevó su sangre de la cabeza a sus pies. ¿Sería posible que todo este tiempo él supiera…? -_¿Acaso tú…?_

-_Si_

-_¿Desde cuando lo sabes?_- preguntó ella casi en un hilo de voz. Avergonzada, aguantó la respiración hasta conocer la respuesta, la que trajo aún más pesar a su ya decaído humor. Sokka, quien aún conservaba la pequeña roca en sus manos la arrojó también al mar, donde hizo un leve sonido hueco y se perdió en la espuma de las olas.

-_Casi desde siempre._

Silencio. Sólo el eco del océano y el chirriar de algunos insectos nocturnos. El viento arreció y antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta estaba casi totalmente oscuro. La Luna aún no alumbraba lo suficiente, pero el resplandor de las luces del pueblo permitían a Sokka ver el suave perfil de la pensativa maestra Tierra contrastando con el firmamento aterciopelado.

La mente del joven era un remolino de ideas. Desde siempre había notado una especial conexión con su amiga, y sabia que ella le tenía un aprecio más grande que al resto de sus compañeros. Durante esos dos años él confió en que el sentimiento de Toph no fuera más que un enamoramiento pasajero, amor platónico de niña. Y en ese instante, viendo los ojos ciegos de la ahora señorita, entendió el gran secreto que ellos guardaban. Amor. Sintió también su corazón partirse de arrepentimiento, pues por mucho que quería y se preocupaba por Toph, lo que sentía por ella no se comparaba a lo que sintió por Yue o sentía por Suki. Simplemente no era ese amor. Suspiró fuertemente y cubrió su rostro con las manos, queriendo callar un grito que se formaba en su garganta.

Toph se puso de pie y respiró profundamente, saboreando lo salobre de la brisa. Sokka levantó el rostro para observarla. Parecía un espíritu. Ligera como una pluma con la falda de su vestido hecha jirones y cubierta de arena y lodo, su cabello desordenado ondeando al vaivén del aire. Extendió los brazos y sonrió ligeramente, una sonrisa triste que jamás había visto Sokka.

-_Toph… ¿Qué haces?_- La chica no contestó. Parecía disfrutar el viento marino, que arreciaba a cada momento haciendo que su cabello ondeara con furia y la orilla de su vestido se desgarrara más. –_Toph, vamos… deberíamos regresar al pueblo, parece que se acerca una tormenta…_- dijo él cada vez mas asustado.

-_Los espíritus que rigen a la gente de tu tribu son los del Océano y la Luna, ¿no, Sokka?_- preguntó ella en una especie de trance, fascinada con las violentas ráfagas de viento que golpeaban su rostro.

-_¿De qué tontería hablas Toph? Comienzas a asustarme, ¡vámonos!_- dijo Sokka alarmado y se puso de pie para tomar a su amiga del hombro. Ella hizo un ligero movimiento con sus muñecas y al instante sus pequeños pies se encontraron encasillados en roca, simulando unas burdas botas de mineral. -_ ¡Toph! ¿Qué demonios haces?_- Sokka tomó los dos brazos de su amiga, intentando moverla de lugar pero ella se encontraba firmemente plantada al borde del risco.

-_Tienes a un amor que vela por ti desde la Luna…_- Sokka sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y buscó frenéticamente con la mirada en el cielo nublado jalando a la maestra Tierra con más fuerza. - _Ahora tendrás a un amor que velará por ti desde el Océano…_- forcejeando contra el amarre del chico, Toph dio un par de pasos hacia el vacío con sus pies envueltos en roca y se lanzó hacia el agitado mar.

-_¡TOPH!_- Sokka no lo pensó un segundo y se arrojó también. Escuchó el sonido del fuerte golpe que hizo Toph al chocar contra el agua cargada de rocas justo antes de sentir el agua helada clavándose en cada centímetro de su piel cuando él mismo impactó el oleaje. Su cuerpo, acostumbrado a las aguas polares rápidamente se recuperó de la temperatura, pero tardó unos instantes en enfocar su mente hacia su objetivo: buscar a Toph en un mar completamente oscuro, donde lo único que podía ver era la espuma. Nadó mas profundo, forzando a sus ojos a localizar algún rastro del níveo vestido de su amiga. Confundido entre la oscuridad y la fuerza de las olas pudo divisar por fin el manchón blanco que supuso era la Bandida Ciega, hundiéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa. Con todas sus fuerzas nadó hasta alcanzarla y sujetó sus brazos, tratando de halarla hacia arriba. Ella abrió los ojos y comenzó a forcejear contra él, pero Sokka fue directo a sus piernas e intentó quitar las rocas de sus delicados pies. Le quedaba poco aire, y supuso que a ella también, por lo que en un último intento volvió a posarse arriba de ella, sujetándola por los antebrazos y gastando todo su esfuerzo en tratar de mantenerla a flote.

No podía más… Toph lentamente se escapaba de sus brazos y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada por ella. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella, esas enigmáticas esferas ciegas que siempre le habían fascinado. Y entonces lo descubrió. No era la misma expresión de terror de cuando él la sujetaba sobre el dirigible de la Nación del Fuego. No era la mirada de alguien que no desea morir, sino todo lo contrario. Su expresión, su mirada no eran más que una súplica. Simplemente le pedía que la dejara ir. Con el corazón lleno de dolor acercó su rostro al de su amiga y la besó, sintiendo por primera y última vez esos labios que tan pacientemente esperaron por él. La falta de aire comenzaba a hacer estragos en el joven, pero se rehusaba a dejarla ir. Sujetó con fuerza sus antebrazos y trató una vez más de jalarla hacia él, pero ella encontró la forma de soltarse y con un último esfuerzo lo empujó. Sokka sólo pudo ver el cuerpo de su amiga dirigiéndose cada vez más rápido al fondo del mar antes de que la oscuridad invadiera su mente por completo.

--

-_¡TOPH!!_

Sokka despertó gritando y jadeando intensamente ante el vago recuerdo que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Débil y pálido, había pasado quién sabe cuántos días tendido en cama completamente inconsciente. Sus manos temblaban cuando se las llevó a la cabeza y fue ahí que se dio cuenta del peso extra que sostenía una de sus manos. Abrió el puño y con incredulidad volvió la vista hacia una agotada Suki, quien había velado todos esos días al lado de su cama y ahora, con una infinita preocupación en el rostro trataba de entender qué pasaba por la mente del chico. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del guerrero al recapitular los hechos de la última noche que recordaba. Un cielo tormentoso, un débil rayo de luz de Luna, el fuerte golpe contra el agua helada y dos enormes ojos verdes que suplicaban. Frenético, pasó la vista una y otra vez del objeto en su mano hacia el rostro de Suki.

Un lazo. No, un brazalete negro de un metal desconocido se hallaba en la mano de Sokka. Suki tomó la mano del guerrero entre las suyas y las apretó con ternura en un intento vano de consolación.

Otra pérdida más, otra vida que se había escapado de sus manos. La primera había sido Yue, la joven a la que no había podido proteger. La segunda, Toph; la niña a la que no había podido amar.

* * *

**N/A: Puede que este fic se vea demasiado similar a "Déjame ir" de FirenzeSun . Ella conoce de ésta situación, en ningún momento quise hacer una copia de su excelente fic, solamente me inspire en un fanart para escribir esto.**

**DISCLAIMER: Avatar The Last Airbender is not my propiety and I do not use it for monetary propouses.**

**Gracias por leer, agradecería mucho cualquier comentario.**


End file.
